


Am I Hitting the Spot?

by umbreon225



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon225/pseuds/umbreon225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell and I have been best friends for ages. He's always been there for me, helping me with family problems, relationships, you name it. We even live together! I mean, he's my favorite person. So why is it so hard for me to accept my feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Hitting the Spot?

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of smut. But with good intentions. I'm sorry

    He pushes me against the wall, fingers gliding with electricity down my arms and then proceeding to lock around my wrists. I fight against him, but just once. Every part of me wants this. I had been lying to myself for too long, and I have come to the conclusion that, yes, I do love Dan. More than being my best friend. So much more. Also, I'm so fucking attracted to him. He leans in close, just barely brushing his lips against mine. "Tell me to stop." He says, in a low almost-growl. His deep brown eyes meet mine. The urge to close the distance between our lips is agonizing. And yet, he pulls away, just to bring his soft lips down to graze ever so lightly down my neck. Fuck. Of course he knows exactly where to kiss. Years of conversations discussing relationships and simple facts about one another has prepared him for this. He brings his lips back up, excruciatingly lightly, his breath sending shivers through me. It's torturous. He nibbles lightly just under my jaw. The tiniest of moans escaped my lips. I hear him laugh. "That didn't sound like a protest." He returns to my neck, dragging his lips towards the back of my neck. Oh fuck. My weak spot. He kisses and a moan instantly escapes my lips. He bites lightly and the whimper that escaped my mouth surprised even me. I feel him smile.  
     "Dan." I breathed. He pulls away, and my skin immediately misses his touch. He looks at me, his warm brown eyes reading me through thick lashes.  
     "I'll stop, if you say to." After a moment, he then goes down to kiss my collarbone, sucking ever so gently. I wanted to scream. But no literate sounds escaped my mouth. Only shaky breaths and small moans. He trails his lips agonizingly slow up my throat, pausing at my jaw, nibbles, and then continues. And finally, his lips meet mine. Another moan escaped from my lips at the contact. If I weren't so caught in the moment, I would've been horribly embarrassed. This kiss is fulfilling. Long-awaited. I love him. And he loves me. And this kiss only aids in solidifying my feelings. I can no longer fight myself on this. The kiss heats up, his tongue dancing with mine, his teeth gently biting my lip and he tugs gently. His hands stay firm on my wrists. God, he knew everything to do to drive me crazy. Neck kissing, pinning, lip biting, teasing,...  
     His fingers let go of me, making their way, instead, to the skin just under the hem of my shirt. He traces tantalizing circles on my stomach, his other hand sliding up my back. My hands reach for his hips and I pull him closer to me, wanting no space to get between us. His touch on my bare skin leaves trails of goose bumps. After a moment, he begins to lift my shirt. He does so slowly, as if waiting for me to object. I don't. I help him and pull my shirt off, throwing it on the ground. He looks down at me, biting back a grin. God, he was so adorable. His hair was messy, straight and curly strands decorating his forehead. His eyes were so comforting. His lips, soft.  
     He places a hand on my lower back, sending shivers up my spine. The other hand goes to the back of my neck. And we're kissing again. I feel him hesitating. He is afraid of pushing me. Part of me is very appreciative, but another is dying to continue. I glide my tongue over his swollen bottom lip and he allows me entrance into his mouth. It was my turn to take the lead, to save him guilt. I left his lips, trailing mine across his cheek, alone his jawline, down his neck. I kiss softly, then nibble. Dan moans underneath me. I begin biting and sucking, pleased to see purple blooming onto his warmly pale skin. My hands find their way to his stomach, and I hear his breathing hitch. I snake my lips to his ear. "I want you." I whisper, then proceed to nibble his ear. I feel him shudder.  
     I then pull away, lifting his black shirt slightly. My eyes meet his and I smile, then place my lips on his toned stomach. He shivers. As I pull his shirt up, I leave a trail of kisses behind. He pulls the shirt off, throwing it onto the carpet. My eyes trail over him. I've seen Dan shirtless plenty of times. And I'd be lying if I said that I've never thought of him this way. But I fought the emotions for so long.  
     His breath is shaky. He pulls me to him and kisses my forehead. Eyes locking with me, he asks, "Are you sure?"  
     I nodded, kissing his nose. "The most sure I've ever been in my life." I smile at him, and he smiles back, his eyes sparkling.  
     Then he holds me back against the wall. He holds both my wrists over my head with one hand. The other snakes up my back, unhooking my bra strap in a single, fluid motion. He pulls it up over me, taking it off. His eyes take me in. He looks like he just discovered a mountain of gold at the end of the rainbow. Hands still above me, he kisses my lips again, but only for a short minute before his lips are gliding down my throat. He nibbles, making me moan. He bites my shoulder lightly, trails his tongue over my collarbone, and then down to my chest. His free hand massages my breast and he glides his fingers lightly over my nipples. My moans reach a higher pitch than before. His lips slowly trail down to my nipple, and he licks and sucks and sends me into a frenzy of hormones. After a minute of this, he goes to the other, his free hand continuing where his mouth had just been. My moans are growing in volume. After a long moment, his lips find my neck again. He hits the point close to the back of my neck that drives me insane. I moan, yet again. His hand stops with my breast, moving to my waste. He begins to nibble on the same place that made me cry out. "Am I hitting the spot?" He half-moans-half-whispers against my skin. His voice is deep and silky, his accent giving me chills, his lips and teeth grazing my neck as he says those words.  
     An even louder moan escapes me. "Damn you, Dan Howell." I feel him smile against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. Yes, I knew he was cute. Yes, I saw how many girls stared at him as he walked by. Yes, sometimes when he would get dressed he'd leave his door open and I would look, but only a little. But God, I did not know how sexy he could be.  
     He lets go of my wrists, both hands now on my waste and his lips trail downward. He stops to kiss each breast. Then continues to my stomach, making me shudder. He looks up at me, hesitation clear on his beautiful face. I kissed his lips. "Daniel James Howell," I said, my lips brushing against his. "I." I kissed him. "Love." Another kiss. "You." Another. He holds back a grin as he looks back down. Then, he glances back up, a playful glint in his eyes.  
     "Dan?-" He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carries me to the bed. "Daniel!" I say through a giggle.  
     He climbs on top of me, eyes locking with mine. "I love you too." He says, kissing me. "Always have." Another kiss. "Always will." A final one, which he draws out. I smile against his lips.  
     He pulls away, then goes to remove my skinny jeans. His touch on my legs sends shivers through my body. Dan then returns his attention to my stomach, kissing tenderly. His hands caress my thighs. And I saw it coming. The teasing. He knew teasing me drove me crazy. And so, of course, he had to do so. He kissed my waist. Then, my hips. Drawing out each kiss. Traveling slowly downward.  
     I squirm underneath him. "Daaaan." I say in a faux-annoyed tone.  
     He laughed. "Patience, my princess." He says against my skin, sending more shivers through my body. I let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a moan.  
His lips rest on my underwear as his hands grab my ass. It feels so good. Jesus, could he just get on with it? He looks up at me, his warm eyes intense, a shadow of a smirk on his lips. He winks, giving me butterflies. I glare at him, but my smile and my reddening cheeks give my real feelings away. Then, he grabs my underwear with his teeth, sliding them off. He looks at me, all of me. His face is calm but his eyes are filled with awe, trailing down every inch of my body and back up to my eyes. "You are so beautiful, Angel." His nickname for me, that once was just a cute friendly pet name, sent my heart into overdrive. He goes down to kiss my inner thighs. The part of me I'm most self-conscious of, and he knows this. He spends extra time on my thighs, drawing out each kiss, then nibbling and sucking until he was pleased with whatever marks he left. I just lied there in complete ecstasy.  
     Then, he kissed me. A moan instantly fled from my throat. My body bucked up against his face, wanting more. He licked slow, broad strokes. I wanted to scream.  
     "Dan." I managed to get out through moans and shaky breaths. "P-please, m-more." He gave into my request, licking with more pressure, going just slightly faster and getting into a rhythm. He switched between kisses and licks, driving me insane. His hands were on my ass, holding me close to him. I could tell he was enjoying the sounds that came from me. Especially once he found where I was most sensitive. He gave that spot the most attention, kissing and licking and sucking. And humming. I could feel every noise he gave out, and I was going crazy with lust.  
     My moans were loud and desperate. "Fuck, Dan." I moaned. He moaned in response, sending another jolt of energy through me. One hand continued to squeeze my ass while the other reached up for my breasts. He played with my nipple, the mix of senses throwing me over the edge. My hands entwined in his soft curls. I tugged, and he moaned again. "Daniel." He moaned. All the different feelings, his kisses, his licks, him sucking, his moans, his hands, they all contributed to the noises escaping my lips.  
I bucked up to him. "D-dan." He moved faster, singling out the most sensitive spot. I moaned so loudly. "I'm. I-I'm-" And then it happened. The orgasm rushed through me in waves, Dan slowing his pace but continuing, helping me ride it out. When it finished, I collapsed on the bed, exhausted.  
     Dan kissed his way up my body until we were lips to lips. He smiled. "I know I don't need to ask, but how was it?"  
     I giggled softly. "Shut up." He giggled, pulling me close to him. His eyes locked with mine. Then, his lips met mine.  
     I glanced down, then met his eyes again. It was my turn to be playful. He just looked back at me, curiosity blossoming in his eyes. "What, Angel?" I smiled, kissed him, then proceeded to undo his pants.  
     He didn't protest, only smiled, love and desire clear on his face. I pulled his pants lower and he helped to get them off the rest of the way. I climbed back up onto him. Kissed his lips. Then went to his neck. "You're mine." I whispered into his neck, kissing softly. He shivered. I gave extra attention to his collarbones, remembering when he told me one drunken night ago how sensitive they were. I was pleased to hear his breath hitch and his moans. I trailed my lips to his chest, my hands and my mouth exploring. I had used his chest as a pillow many times. His warm, toned chest was familiar to me, yet felt completely new in this state. I traced my fingers over his abs, kissing his chest and enjoying the noises he made.  
     My lips found his stomach and paused there, my hands feeling his hip bones. I nibbled slightly on his waist, but it was enough to make him moan. "I love you." He breathed. I didn't look up. Instead, I pulled his boxers off of him. His cock sprang upward. His breathing hitched. Only then did I look up at him, into his eyes. I kissed his tip, receiving a moan in return. "I." Another kiss. More moans. "Love." Another. He jerked. "You." Another. His body was shaking with anticipation. "Too."  
     My lips went around his tip. I pushed down slowly, putting more of him in my mouth, and heard his moaning increase in volume. I pulled back up, my tongue dancing over him as I did. Dan gripped the sheets of the bed, head back in agonizing pleasure. His moans were musical. I moved my lips and tongue slightly faster, trying to kiss every inch of him. My hand grabbed him firmly, then began pumping, as my lips danced over him. He was shaking, moaning, his grip causing his knuckles to whiten. I increased my speed even more so, getting into a rhythm. "Fuck," I heard him moan. His deep voice sent chills through me.  
     I continued, speeding up when he asked me to. I put him in my mouth again, going as far as I could, and them hummed. I was rewarded with his body shuddering, moans of a high volume leaving his lips. "Angel." He moaned. I hummed more, my insides melting at the way he said my pet name. He began bucking. I held his hips down. "I'm gonna-fuck-I'm about to-t-" I removed my lips, but kept my hand pumping him, faster and faster. He came with a shudder onto the bed. I waited for the waves of his orgasm to end before making my way back up to his face.  
     He smiled at me, eyes glistening. "Oh my god." He gasped. I giggled. He pulled me in, onto his chest. He knows that's my favorite place. I rest my head against his bare skin, taking in his scent. He smelled of coffee and sex and-home. His scent, just like everything else about him, relaxed me and made me feel at home.  
     I could hear his racing heart. His breathing returning to normal. His arms were around me, strong. I felt my exhaustion taking over. He kissed the top of my head. "Hey."  
     "Yes?" I looked up at him.  
     His eyes locked with mine. "I love you. And I mean it when I say I always have." He pecked my lips. "And when I say that I always will." He kissed me again. I smiled, feeling the happiest I've ever felt.  
     Against my exhaustion, I got up. Dan followed, pulling on some joggers and cleaning the mess. I grabbed a shirt of his and threw it on. It was long enough to cover me, soft, and his scent surrounded me. When he came back into the bedroom, he looked at me. I became self-conscious. "What?"  
     "Nothing." He said, a blush rising to his cheeks. He looked down. "I just, I had wanted this for so long. And I never thought I'd be lucky enough to get a chance with you."  
My heart skipped a beat. "Babe." It was the first time I'd called him that without a joking tone, and it felt right. He looked up at me, eyes beaming. "I love you." I close the distance between us. His arms surrounded me as he kissed me. "Let's get some sleep."  
     He smiled down at me, eyes traveled down my body. He pinched the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing. "Y'know," he said. "I fucking love when you wear my clothes." He pecks my forehead. "Even though not once in the past 8 years have you ever asked to." He smirks. I giggle, punching him lightly. "Oh, and it drove me crazy hearing you moan my name." His eyes were bright as he said this. I blushed, but didn't break from his gaze.  
     His arms loop around me and he carries me to the bed, yet again. But this time I crawl under the covers, and he follows. It had grown dark outside, and we never turned on the light in the first place. The London street lights faintly lit the room, just enough that I could make out his features. He pulled me onto his chest, putting his arms around me. I looked up at him. He was so beautiful.  
     He caught me staring. "Yes, Angel?" He pecks the top of my head, hand playing with my hair. I loved when he did that, it was so relaxing.  
     I look away. "I'm sorry."  
     "For?" he asks.  
     I bury my face in his chest. "For not accepting my feelings about you when you first told me about yours." He giggled at my childish behavior. "I was just afraid. I didn't want to lose you." I was so bad at relationships. And Dan knew.  
     "That's why I told you now rather than sooner." He said. I looked up at him, questioningly. "I know you're afraid of commitment. And I didn't want to scare you away. So, I waited." He kissed my forehead. "A few years later, and I just couldn't keep my feelings a secret anymore."  
     I was thankful for the darkness, as I felt my face redden. He continued. The combination of his deep, soothing voice, his hand playing with my hair, and the exhaustion of earlier making me drift in and out of consciousness. But I couldn't tell him to stop, I didn't want to. "When you asked me to move in, I almost couldn't contain my excitement..." I only caught parts of what he was saying. His voice relaxed me so much. "...You've been in a commitment, and you didn't even know it."  
     My ears perked up at that. "You little shit." I say, pushing his chest. He laughs, making me smile at him.  
     He didn't say anything else, only continued to stroke my hair. His chest was warm and comfortable, his scent surrounding me and relaxing me. I love this boy. And that was the last thought I had before sleep overtook me.


End file.
